Meeting The Virals
by BookLovingLady
Summary: What happens when Tory's mom dies and all of a sudden she is being shipped off to South Carolina to meet the dad that has ever been mentioned, live on almost a deserted island, have to deal with her new "dad's" annoying girlfriend, and be called names at her new school. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Virals** **Chapter 1: South Carolina**

Tory's Pov:

I was on the plane to South Carolina and I was on the edge of my seat. I was about to meet my father after fourteen years of my life all because of a drunk driver that killed my mom. I was on the verge of tears thinking about it, so I pushed those thoughts away. I was now thinking of my dad, Christopher "Kit" Howard was a marine biologist at LIRI, he hadn't known about me until he got contacted after the funeral. The plane landed then and we all got off. I went to baggage claim and got my two suitcases that were heavy as crap, I didn't see him so I went outside where all the taxi's and shuttles and cars were and waited for about twenty minutes until a muddy Mini Cooper raced around the corner and the breaks squealed as they stopped.

When the car stopped a man got out he had a boyish face with curly brown hair and he looked even more nervous than me. Then he cleared his throat and said "Hi Tory I'm Kit… I mean Christopher  
Howard. I'm your dad." I tried to keep my face neutral and I said "Hi Kit it's good to meet you." That was a stupid thing to say I thought. I should get you bags he said and he went forward and grabbed them and it looked like he was using all his strength but he smiled anyway and put them in the trunk, it was a tight squeeze. He went and opened the passenger seat door for me and I got in and then he started the car. And off we went. I was nervous to see my new home. We drove for about forty minutes and then I saw a strip of houses lined in a row all looking the same and then Kit or my new dad said "Welcome to your new home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the Virals** **Chapter 2: Morris Island**

Tory's Pov:

It was like I was in a different universe. I felt alone, mom would always comfort me in these situations but now I felt alone. It was the second day of me being in this new place. Kit went to work and I already read that day so I was bored. I decided to give myself a tour of the island so I changed out of my pajamas into jean shorts and a grey tank top with my green converse. I checked my phone clock and it said 11:30. I went out of the house and started walking. I was on the beach when I saw a glimmer of light from the dunes down the beach. I decided to investigate so I walked down the beach. When I got to the glimmer I saw that it was a phone reflecting the sun. I picked it up and when I saw the background I almost laughed it was of a, not skinny but not fat kid that had short curly dark brown hair, with a pink and yellow floral shirt with orange and black shorts, but the funny part was that he was being kicked by a baby kangaroo in the leg, and two other boys were on the ground laughing. One boy had dark chocolate skin, Japanese facial features, with short black hair, and glasses. The other boy had a muscular build, with copper or bronze skin, with thick long black hair. All of a sudden there was a voice calling out to me "Hey, what are you doing with my phone!" when I looked up I saw the three boys in the picture running towards me. So I did what any civilized person would do in this situation….. RUN!

I ran all the way back to the house and locked the door. When I looked out the window I saw them looking around but they didn't see where I went so I decided to stay in the house for Sunday until tomorrow because that's when school starts.

 **The Next Day:**

BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP! My alarm was going off, I looked at my clock and it said 6:30 AM. I sighed and thought another day. I heard a banging on my door and Kit yelled through my door "Tory, the shuttle arrives in an hour to take you to school, don't be late!" I took a quick shower and put my hair in a messy bun, and put on the Bolton Preparatory Academy uniform Kit bought me, it had a blue plaid tie, with a matching shirt, white shirt, and black knee socks and shoes, and I went down stairs and quickly ate a bowl of cereal. Then I grabbed my plain black backpack and Kit took me to the dock where the shuttle was supposed to be in 10 minutes, Kit said he had to go but he wished me luck and left and I stood there till I heard a familiar voice screaming at me. All three boys from the picture were walking towards me, but I decided to not run away this time.

When they got to me the kid that was wearing the floral shirt introduced everyone "Hello, girl that was looking through my phone, I'm Hiram Stolowitski but you can call me Hi, and this is Shelton Denvers, he gestured to the dark skinned kid with the glasses, and this is Ben Blue, he gestured to the tan black haired boy. I waved to them and said "Hello, Hi, Shelton, and Ben, I'm Victoria Brennan but you can call me Tory. It's nice to meet you, and I wasn't looking through your phone." He shook his head and said "Then what were you doing on my phone." Then I said "I was on the beach and something was reflecting the sun in my eyes so I was curious and I went to check it out. When I got there I saw the phone so I looked at it and the background was funny, than you came and started yelling at me." Shelton and Ben started to laugh and Hi frowned; Then Shelton said in between laughs "I remember that Hi was limping the rest of the time we were there." "It was hilarious" said Ben. "Was not," Hi said back. Then as the shuttle was coming up to the dock I said "It looked pretty funny." Then I got onto the shuttle. "Hello you must be Tory, Kit told me about you, I'm Tom Blue, Ben's father, and I will be your transportation to school, Loggerhead Island, and the main land. I hope you will enjoy school and it's nice to meet you." "Thank you Mr. Blue, I appreciate it." Then he started the shuttle and we were off to school.

When we got to the dock I followed the boys to the school. I stopped when we reached the gates. The boys looked back and Shelton asked "Are you nervous?" "Yes" I replied. Then Ben cut in, "Here are a few things to know about this school, we get made fun of because we aren't rich spoiled brats, they are rich spoiled brats, we are smart and that threatens them, and because LIRI pays for us to go there. That's basically it. Now let's go! We've got a long day ahead of us and it's only Monday!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Virals** **Chapter 3: Boat Kids**

Tory's Pov:

So we walked in and I was terrified, I went to the office and the secretary gave me a class schedule it said I have advanced math first, then I met with the head master and he said the speech and then walked me to my first class and said "Sorry to bother you Mr. Acre but here is you new student Victoria Brennan." I shook his hand and he said my seat is in the back and I realized it was in between Hi and Shelton. I felt all eyes on me so I tried not to trip while I sat down. "Hey Tory we knew you were smart but I didn't know you were this smart too." Said Shelton. "Yes! We are all the same on our island." Said Hi. Then we went through the lesson.

When the bell rang we went out of the class together but I went to my locker and all three boys were walking ahead when I hear people chanting "Boat kids, boat kids, boat kids." Over and over again. Now I got mad so I yelled "Why are you calling them boat kids?!" Then one kid yelled back "Because they are, new girl!" Then I smiled and said "Technically you guys are boat kids to us" then the kid yelled back "Why is that?" My smile got bigger when I said it "Because, on Morris island, everyone else in this school is a boat kid!" and with that it went silent, and I went up to them and we all linked arms and started chanting "Boat kids, boat kids, boat kids." Then we started laughing while we went through the hallway to go to our next classes.

At the end of the day I was waiting for the boys on the stone steps while reading a book. Then I saw shadows from above me and saw three girls in front of me the one in the front had brown hair, was skinny and had perfect teeth, the one to her left have long black hair and was tall, tan, and looked meaner and deadlier then the others, then the one to her right had on a cheerleading uniform, blond hair and looked dumber than the other two. I hated them all ready. Then the one in front spoke with a plastered on smile "Hi Victoria, I'm Madison, and this is Ashley on my left, and this is Courtney on my right." "Hi, you can call me Tory." I said in my strongest voice. "So Tory, listen up, this is our school, so back off and just keep being a boat kid. Ok?" I felt like I was about to explode and punch her in her perfect makeup face. So I said "Listen Madison, I am not listening to a selfish, inconsiderate, mean, rich, spoiled, brat, like you and your entourage. Ok?" Then she had anger in her eyes and said "You… can't… talk… to…me…like…that!"

She then lunged at me but I dodged her, she got up quick and lunged again but I dodged again, when she got up this time her hair was all messed up and so was her makeup, then she screamed in rage and all of the tripod was behind her this time and I knew I wouldn't last if all of them attacked so I backed away, but a crowd of kids surrounded us yelling "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Then I felt the rage of all that has happened to me, my mom dying because of a drunk driver, moving all the way to South Carolina to a father I have never met, being called a boat kid, and then I let it all out by straightening my posture and getting ready to fight them. Then I lunged straight at Madison and punched her to the ground and she was paralyzed, then Ashley came at me but I kicked her and she was on the ground next to Madison in seconds paralyzed, then Courtney kicking me and it knocked me to the ground but I was back up in a second and I kicked her to the ground. All my adrenaline from my anger coming out then, when they were all on the ground in stood taller and saw three shadows behind me and when I looked with tears in my eyes I saw the Hi, Shelton, and Ben shocked and the rest of the crowd too. So slowly I picked up my bag and book and pushed my way through the crowd and ran down the street crying.

I stopped at an alley and sat down and cried harder until I saw the three shadows in front of me and heard Shelton gently say "Tory, are you ok?" "Of course I'm not! I got into a fight on my first day and I freaked out and probably scared away my new friends or probably ex-friends." "You didn't scare us away." replied Hiram. Then I looked up "You actually made us respect you more Tory." Said Ben in a proud voice. "That was awesome! You made people see that they shouldn't be afraid to stand up to those brats. Now let's go to the shuttle Boat kids." Said Hi. Then they pulled me to my feet and we walked to the shuttle. Talking about how awesome the fight was. Then I said "I'm glad I have you guys for my friends!" and I swear they all teared up.


End file.
